


In Dreams

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coda, Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Post Episode: s02e06 Head Case, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Dani goes to Malcolm's to check in on him. Some truths come out, but others remain hidden.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who had to do very little convincing to get me to finally write something for these two.

Dani stops just outside Malcolm's door. It's cracked, which has her hand immediately going to her gun. She pulls it out as she creeps forward and nudges the door open with her foot. 

Nothing immediately looks amiss. There's no knocked over furniture, broken glass, or blood on the floor. It's all normal. 

Malcolm is sitting on his couch with his back to her. He's still. More still than she can ever remember seeing him. 

"Are you going to shoot an unarmed man in his own apartment?" Malcolm asks her.

Dani puts her gun away in her holster and steps closer. "Your door was open."

Malcolm looks over at the door. The one Dani had made sure to close behind her. "Was it? Huh."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Malcolm asks. He stands up and walks around the couch to the bar. He pours himself a glass of scotch and turns to her. "Something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

Malcolm nods and takes a sip from his glass. He eyes her curiously. "Why are you here?"

"You seemed off today," Dani says. "So I thought I'd come by and check in."

Malcolm smiles, "You were worried about me."

Dani scoffs, "No, I wasn't."

"So you came all the way over here to check in on someone you weren't worried about?"

He has her there. "Okay, maybe I was a little worried. But like I said. You've been off lately."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Malcolm, come on."

"Maybe I've just realized something," Malcolm says. 

"What's that?"

Malcolm puts down his drink and crosses his arms. "I'm doomed to be miserable."

"I'm sure that's not true," Dani says.

"Oh, it is. I'm never going to be happy," Malcolm declares. "That's a fact."

"I think we need to work on what your definition of a fact is," Dani says. 

"I have a pretty solid idea," Malcolm says. "And pretty good statistics to go off of based on the way my life has gone."

"That doesn't mean that's the way it's always going to be," Dani tells him. She doesn't know that's going on in Malcolm's head. He's been acting differently ever since he got out of the elevator shaft. "Is this about your dream?"

"Maybe. It did put some things into perspective."

"You know that wasn't real, Malcolm," Dani says. 

"And maybe that's the problem."

"Because of your dad?"

Malcolm shakes his head, "No. I long ago accepted what my dad is."

"Then what is it?"

Malcolm looks at her, a sad smile on his lips. There's something in his eyes. Something that's been plaguing her the past week. "It doesn't matter."

Dani frowns and shakes her head as she steps closer. "I think it does."

"Trust me," Malcolm says. "You don't want to know."

Dani tilts her head, "It's about me, isn't it?"

"Why would you say that?" Malcolm asks. 

"Because you've talked about everyone else and what they were like in your dream, but you're really vague about me," Dani says.

"You always have been perceptive," Malcolm says.

"You know whatever is, you can tell me, Malcolm," Dani says. 

"You keep calling me that."

Dani's face pinches, "Malcolm? That is your name."

"I know," he says. "But you've always called me Bright. Except…"

"What?"

"In my dream," Malcolm says. "You always called me Malcolm in my dream."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Malcolm shakes his head, "No. I like it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is me," Malcolm says. "The dream gave me all the things I never thought I could have. Things I don't deserve."

Dani sighs. She reaches out and rests a hand on his arm. "You deserve happiness. No matter what your mind might tell otherwise."

"You really believe that," Malcolm says. 

"Of course I do," Dani says. "I just wish you could believe it."

Malcolm smiles, one of his familiar half-smiles. "Maybe you'll just have to believe enough for the both of us."

Dani purses her lips, "Is this your way of trying to distract me from talking about your dream?"

Malcolm laughs, "What? No." When Dani raises an eyebrow, he sighs. "Not completely."

"I'm not trying to push you," Dani tells him.

"I know."

"If you ever are ready to talk about it, whatever it is, I'll be here to listen," Dani says.

"You always do," Malcolm says. He swallows and looks away. "I don't want to make things weird between us."

"I'm pretty sure weird is an everyday occurrence with you," Dani teases.

It's worth it for the way Malcolm smiles, if only for a moment before his face grows serious. "We were together. In my dream. Partners."

Dani is only a little surprised. She's a smart woman. It's not hard to piece things together. The way Malcolm only told her vague things about her dream self. The way he worried about making things awkward. The way he'd looked at her when she and JT found him in the lobby, looking like he'd taken a trip to hell and back. 

But his eyes… For a moment when they'd landed on her they'd shown with relief, relief and something else. Something she's been afraid to put a name to. Not just in that moment, but so many times since she met him. Longing. 

"Dani?" 

Malcolm's voice breaks her from her thoughts. He's looking down at her, carefully composed, but Dani doesn't miss the worry on his face. She's not sure what she's supposed to say.

"We were partners?" Dani asks, and Malcolm nods. "Detectives or…?"

"Both," Malcolm says.

Dani nods. 

_ The dream gave me all the things I never thought I could have. Things I don't deserve. _

Dani wishes she could tell him he was wrong about that. That they could have whatever they had in his dream. But she's not sure that's true. At least not right now. 

Malcolm must be able to tell where her head is at because he smiles sadly and shrugs. "Are you still going to tell me I deserve to be happy?"

"Of course you do."

"Just not with you," Malcolm says. 

Dani swallows past the lump forming in her throat. She bites her lip and nods. 

"I get it, Dani."

"I really don't think you do."

"I'm not good enough for you," Malcolm says. "I know that."

Dani glares at him and takes his face in her hands. His eyes widen in surprise. "That's not true."

"I think we both know it is."

"It's not," Dani says. Malcolm opens his mouth, most likely to argue, but Dani cuts him off. "You're hiding something. Aren't you?" Malcolm averts his gaze, and Dani nods. "That's why I can't be with you right now. I need to know that I can trust you, and if you can't be honest with me…"

"I know," Malcolm says. "And you're right."

"You're still not going to tell what you're hiding," Dani guesses.

"It's not my secret to tell," Malcolm says. 

"You're protecting someone," Dani says. 

Malcolm gives her a self-deprecating smile. "It's what I do."

"Malcolm, you know the truth always has a way of coming out," Dani tells him. 

"I hope you'll still feel the same way about it if it ever does," Malcolm says. 

"Are you in trouble?"

"When am I not?"

Dani frowns and steps back, her hands falling from his face. She looks away and closes her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. Finally, she looks back at Malcolm. She's not sure what to say. 

_ Trust me. Talk to me. _

It hits her then that he might be protecting more than one person with his secret. By not telling her, he's keeping her out of an impossible situation. One where she might have to break his trust for the sake of her job. He's protecting her too. 

"I am sorry, Dani," Malcolm says. "I wish things were different."

Dani nods, "So do I."

Maybe in some other reality, they are. A reality where they can be open and honest. Happy. Or maybe that's just a dream. 

Dani tells herself as she walks away, the image of Malcolm's heartbroken face still etched into her brain, that this doesn't have to be it. This isn't over. She's never been one to give up. She's not going to let Malcolm Bright be the first time she does. Secrets be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
